$\dfrac{9}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{20} - \dfrac{3}{20} = \dfrac{6}{20}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{20} = \dfrac{3}{10}$